The Return of a Fallen Hero
by ultima-tenken
Summary: Six months has passed since the end of season 2 and Tai is feeling down that his life is so normal again. He wants something to happen but after doing a favor for a friend, he gets the adventure that he wants...Rated M for future chapters Michi, Sorato et
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters but I do own the OC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The beginning**

Tai's POV:

It's been six months since Malomyotismon was defeated. Six months since we finally got peace in both the digital world and the human world. Six months since the digidestined of the world were united. Six months? Has it been really that long? It sure went fast. Everybody got on with their lives pretty quick, Matt and Sora especially. I can't help but feel happy for them. All the younger kids started to get a grip with their lives and all the older kids are starting to move on to other things. And yet, here I am. The great Taichi Yagami. Leader of the original digidestined stuck in his own little world not going back but not going forward either. Why the hell does everything have to be so normal again? Why can't I go on with my life like the others? Why? Why? Why?.....

Normal POV:

"ERRRRRR!!!! WHY!?!?!?," Tai screamed finally opening up his eyes from his bunk bed he shared with Agumon.

"HUH!? WHAT!? AHHHH," Agumon screamed while falling off the bunk bed. "Owww that hurt. Tai what's going on? Why are you screaming? If the house wasn't empty, I'm pretty sure you would have woke up the entire family." To their knowledge (Tai and Agumon), Tai's parents were out doing....well something...he only got part of it, them saying they were going to do something for themselves and Kari and Gatomon had gone off with the other digi-destined to Ken's house for a little get together.

"Tai you okay? Come on, you can tell me anything I'm your partner remember? Is it....is it because of....you know...." Agumon was hesitating a lot because he thought knew what Tai was upset about and if he was right he was gonna be at the recieving end of Tai's fury.

"Is it about what Agumon?" Tai said raising an eyebrow, irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"Is it about your pie that I ate? I'm so sorry Tai. I won't do it again. I was just so hungry! I don't think that I've been that hungry every in my life Tai! Please don't be mad at me!" At this Tai just sighed. "No, Agumon. It's not about the pie."

"Then it's about how things are going isn't it?" Agumon said softly knowing he was on dangerous territory. "yeah..." Tai said solemnly.

"It's about that but it's not," Tai said.

"What? I don't get you Tai."

"It's just that why can't I be happy Agumon? I mean peace is restored to both worlds, my two best friends are dating, I got a dozen recruiters from colleges all over Japan trying to get me into their college, and yet I just don't care. I don't know what's wrong Agumon. It's like I forgot how to be Taichi Yagami, a normal soccer playing teenager."

"Well Tai, I wish I could help but I'm not a psychologist so I can't." Agumon replied.

"Thanks a lot, Agumon. That was a _big _help." Tai said sarcastically.

"Glad I could help! Anyways shouldn't you be getting ready? You were supposed to be at Mimi's house at 10 O' Clock and it's already 10:30."

"Oh yeah! Heh I guess I kind of forgot." Tai said embarrassingly while rubbing the back of his neck.

After the whole Malomyotismon incident, Mimi's family moved back to Japan so that she would be closer to her friends if anything ever happened. By coming back she also gained a few advantages. Never would anyone think that Mimi would try to become a five-star chef but that's exactly what she was striving to be. And a couple of months ago when Mimi came back, Mimi had coxed Tai into becoming her own personal taste tester seeing as how Tai couldn't resist food. Whenever she would come up with another recipe Tai would always be the first to try it out and give her professional criticism like if it was too bland or too spicy and what not. And, if there was anything that Tai was serious about, it was food.

Tai proceeded to do his daily morning routines: brushing, doing a little stretch, and getting dressed. Tai then got out of his room and proceeded to walk out of his house when he was effectively brought to the ground by a flying yellow blob.

"Ow! AGUMON! What's the big idea!?" Tai screamed.

"You weren't planning on testing Mimi's cooking all by yourself now where you Tai? How can you, a digidestined, forget about your digimon like that?" Agumon accused.

"Okay fine let's go but you better walk fast 'cause I'm starving and I didn't eat breakfast."

Tai and Agumon (who was in a trench coat and wearing a hat and sunglasses) walked to Mimi's house. Not surprisingly, Tai and Agumon (mostly Agumon) got a lot of stares from other people who were out on the streets. Finally, they reached Mimi's house and Tai rang the doorbell. From the other side of the door they could hear some muffled voices and then a loud voice that could only be from one individual. "Taichi Yagami! That had very well be you on the other side of that door or I swear I'm going to poison your food!"

Both Tai and Agumon looked at each other with apprehension. Mimi then proceeded to open the door and Tai could do nothing but give a nervous smile. "Hi, Mimi, uuummm sorry I'm late I kinda overslept. Heh." Tai said while rubbing the back of his head. Not wanting to get yelled at Agumon ran inside saying something about Palmon calling for him.

"TAI! Do you know how long I was waiting for you?! And here I thought you actually cared if I became successful or not." Mimi started to pull Tai's leg. "*sniff sniff* I thought that *sniff sniff* you being our former leader that you would be the most *sniff sniff* encouraging of all of my friends *sniff sniff* but I guess I was wrong. *sniff*" To her surprise, Tai enveloped Mimi in a small hug.

"Hey Meems, I do care. I really did just overslept. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like this." Mimi started to blush a bright red. She certainly wasn't expecting this but she kind of felt happy that Tai cared about her so much. To most people, Mimi was just a spoiled brat that could get anything she wanted. Because of that, growing up Mimi didn't really have people that cared about he and having Tai like this was very satisfying to her. After a few seconds Tai let go of her and flashed her the old Yagami smile. Mimi smiled at him, "It's okay, Tai. I really didn't mean any of it anyways. I was just fooling around."

"Oh, really? Well then, if you're alright I guess I'm just going to get in that kitchen and taste those lovely treats you made yesterday. Um, there not poisoned right?"

"Haha, no Tai the food is not poisoned. I said I WOULD poison them if you weren't on the other side of the door. Just don't make a mess and don't touch anything on the counter. I'm going to make those tonight."

With a mock salute and a "Yes Ma'am!", Tai ran into the kitchen to FINALLY get some breakfast. Mimi closed the door and leaned her back to it thinking about what just happened. _Tai hugged me. He said he cares! _A smile started to creep on Mimi's face. _Maybe I do have a chance with Tai. I mean it has been six months since Matt and Sora got together. Maybe he's over her. Oh Tai I wish I knew what you really felt. Am I always going to be just a friend to you or can I be something more? _Mimi started to reminisce about the Digital World and when she knew that she fell for the crazy team leader known as Tai. It was during the time Sora was taken by Datamon. Tai had been so concerned for her that Mimi started to feel jealous. She wondered if Tai would be acting like that if she was taken. Mimi blushed at the idea and asked herself "where did that come from?" And then she realized that she's actually falling for Tai. Mimi's smile turned bigger when she remembered when Tai saved her from Shogun Gekomon during her "I am a princess" bit. As Mimi was remembering other events about the Digital World, a loud crash came from the kitchen. "Look what you did, Agumon!" Mimi recognized the voice as her digimon partner's.

"Hey don't look at me! Tai's the one who wouldn't let go of the cookie!"

"Hey don't go blaming me because you're a greedy little digimon."

"Hey I resent that!"

"Would you two knock it off hurry up and clean up this mess before Mimi shows up." "Yeah, hurry up Agumon. There's a broom over there"

"Why don't you clean it up!?"

"I didn't drop the plate now did I?"

" No but you were the cause and because of that you clean it up!"

"No way! You clean it up!"

"No! You clean it up!"

"You clean it up!"

"You clean it up!"

Mimi started to laugh at their little antics. Only Tai and Agumon could make her laugh about a broken plate that SHE'LL eventually have to clean up. With that thought and a smirk on her face, she decided to go into the kitchen and give them both a heart attack.

"Just what do you two think your doing!?"

Tai and Agumon then pointed at each other and said "HE DID IT!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming by Tai. I really appreciate it." Mimi said. It was already 4:30 and Tai really had to get home before the match between Manchester United and Arsenal started.

"Don't mention it Mimi and sorry about your plate. I promise I'll pay you back when I come back next week." Tai said trying his best to give her a puppy dog look but was failing miserably because Agumon kept trying to get at the muffins he put in his pocket.

"Hehe, don't worry about it. I was thinking of getting some new dinnerware anyways and thanks to you I have an excuse to now."

"Well then I am glad to be of service, Princess Mimi" Tai said jokily while Mimi just giggled at Tai and the look on Agumon's face when he couldn't get the muffins.

"Well I better get going. See ya next week, Meems! Come on lets go Agumon the games about to start."

"Okay Tai but I better get a muffin. Bye Mimi, bye Palmon! Thanks for the food." Agumon yelled.

"Bye Tai, bye Agumon!" Mimi and Palmon both equally yelled out.

"Man Mimi is a great chef. I can't wait for her to open a restaurant. Then we can have good food all the time and hopefully she might give a discount seeing as we're her friends and all" Tai said.

"Yeah and even if she doesn't give a discount we could always just stop over at her house and then she'll feed us." said Agumon.

"Um hey Tai what was that hug all about?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, Palmon started to yell at me for ditching you and just thinking about the food and I started to feel bad but when I came back to try to help explain the situation I saw you and Mimi hugging."

"You know buddy, I really don't know what happened. She started to say how I didn't care about her and she started to pretend to cry but I thought she was so I just kind of…."

"Hugged her?" Agumon finished Tai's train of thought.

"Yeah. I don't know just looking at Mimi making that face, I started to feel bad and I just did what came natural."

"MMMhmmmm" was Agumon's only response.

"What's that supposed to mean Agumon?" Tai asked

"I think you like Mimi" Time seemed to stopped. All the birds stopped flying in mid-air, cars stopped in mid-roll, people stopped in mid-stride. Did he hear just right?

"I what?"

"I think you like Mimi"

"No way that's not true I don't like Mimi well I do like her but not like that well at least I think I don't. I mean come on this is Mimi Tachikawa we're talking about how can someone like me, a soccer loving, school hating, and do everything adventure boy like Mimi, who's a straight A, fashion-holic, fit and trimmed to be proper princess?" Tai asking Agumon who's had a very knowing expression on his face since this conversation started.

"Well you do things around her that you don't do around other people."

"Like what!?" Tai asked haughtily.

"Like for example you always ask Mimi if she needs any help with anything. You usually never want to help anyone with anything." "But.." "WAIT! And you also start to blush when you get next to her when you are helping. Especially when she was teaching you how to cut carrots properly." Tai was at a loss for words. Was he REALLY falling for Mimi? How can that be? I mean a few months ago he was crazy over Sora and now he's already falling for someone and not just anyone but Mimi? These were things that Tai wanted to sort out but glancing at his wrist watch he noticed that it was 4:50 and the game was about to start in ten minutes.

"Agumon we'll talk about this later. The game starts in ten minutes!" Tai grabbed Agumon's claw and proceeded to run toward their home. On their way there Tai's digivice started to beep. Tai went to a complete stop and looked at the device and what he saw was a very nostalgic face.


	2. A New Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters but i do own the OC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: A New Adventure**

"Gennai!" Tai exclaimed suprised to see him on his digivice.

"Why hello there Tai. It's been while. How has everything been going in the real world?"

"Everything's fine. There's no evil digimon trying to destroy it if that's what you ment. Wait, how can you even be calling me on my digivice?"

"Well that's simple. I just used your digivice frequency as a base and used my hologram projecter to project my image with the frequency."

"Oh....." Tai said having lost Gennai at "your digivice."

"Hey did you two forget about me?" Agumon said irrately not liking the fact that he was being ignored.  
"Ah, Agumon! I hardly recognized you with that outfit on. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Agumon said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, if you call eating all the food and hogging the t.v. _nothing to worry about_," Tai mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't mad about the pie?" Agumon shot back.

"I wasn't then but now that I think about it, I was gonna eat that pie after dinner but since you ate it, I don't have any dessert now do I?"

"Hey, I couldn't help it! I was hungry! And besides, I'm a growing digimon. I need the energy."

"How can you still be growing when you can already go to a mega form?!"

"AHEM"

"Sorry Gennai," Tai and Agumon said together.  
"Well I can see you two have been getting along quite well," Gennai said with a small smile on his face.

"It's the bond we have," Agumon said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway, Gennai why did you contact me? Is there somthing wrong in the Digital World?" Tai asked with a enthusiastic tone. A tone that Agumon had picked up on.

Gennai took a big sigh. _Only six months of peace and I'm going to ask him to help me. _"Actually Tai, you are correct. I am in need of you and Agumon's strength."  
Tai put on a serious face and Agumon put a similar one on as they looked at each other for about a minute. Finally, they nodded together and decided to hear Gennai out.

"Hold on Gennai, let me find a place that we can talk."

"Why yes of course. I'll just put you on hold. Press the button on the side to re-connect."

"Alright." Tai said as Gennai's face disappeared from his digivice.

"Come on Agumon. Let's go to the park." Tai said. As Tai and Agumon were headed over to the park Tai couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. _I wonder what Gennai needs us to do. I hope it's something big but I hope it's something that we can handle. I wonder if Gennai contacted any of the others? Oh there's the park. _Tai and Agumon walked into the park and noticed that it was somewhat deserted. _Good no one's here. We can talk to Gennai without anyone noticing. _"Tai let's go over to that bench. My feet are starting to hurt from all the walking." Agumon suggested. Tai nodded and followed Agumon to the bench. Sitting down, Tai took out his digivice and started to press the button to re-connect with Gennai.

"He said to press the button on the side." Tai said to himself. Suddenly Gennai's face reappeared on his digivice.

"Hey look it connected Tai!" Agumon said.

"Why hello again. I assume you have found a suitable place to talk?" Gennai asked.

"Yeah we're good. So what's up Gennai? What do you need me and Tai for anyway?" Agumon said curiously.

"A situation has come up that I need investigated. You and Agumon won't have any trouble from what I can gather." Tai and Agumon gave him their undivided attention. "Wait, you only need us? If it's only me and Agumon shouldn't you be able to take care of it?" Tai asked.

"Sadly, no. Had I been able to handle it I would have but I can't. I don't have the strength or the resources to do it like a mega level digimon."

"Okay, Gennai. What's going on? Why do you need a mega level digimon?" Agumon asked frustrated and curious about why he was needed.

"Because this mission is to find out if the rumors goind around the digital world are true." Gennai said.

"What rumors?" Tai and Agumon said wanting to know the reason for the hacking of his digivice already.

"The rumors that Blackwargreymon has returned." Gennai said solemnly.

"BLACKWARGREYMON!?" Tai and Agumon exclaimed.

"Wait but I thought he was destroyed by Myotismon?" Agumon added.

"Yes, he was but digimon from all over the digital world thought they saw a Blackwargreymon flying throught the sky."

"Okay Gennai I get what your saying. I think you want us to look for Blackwargreymon." "And have me talk to him right?" Tai and Agumon asked.

"That would be the half of it." Gennai said his face turning very serious.

"And what's the other half?"

"The digimon that said they saw Blackwargreymon also said that there was another digimon chasing after him."

"Do they know which digimon it was?"

"Yes, and that's why I wanted you two to help. The digimon that was seen chasing Blackwargreymon was Chaosdramon."

"Chaosdramon? Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Agumon asked.

"You should have heard of this digimon at the Koromon village Agumon. Before Devimon and the Darkmasters there was another digimon that was terrorizing a part of the digital world."

"Wait, I remember! He's from one of the Koromon stories!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Well, what is it?" Tai was now very irate not knowing what Gennai and his digimon partner were going on about.

Gennai suddenly start to clear his throat and began telling the story,

"A long time ago in the digital world, there was a digimon that caused terror everywhere he went. This digimon's name was Chaosdramon. He was a wicked digimon that loved to kill other digimon. He was very strong and was said that he couldn't be defeated. Digimon that were tired of his killing, decided to do something about it. When Chaosdramon heard of this, he thought it would be fun destroying these digimon so he waited for the digimon near File Island to fight. The good digimon heard of this and went directly to File Island. When they saw Chaosdramon, they were horrified at what they were looking at not really sure if this was real or from a nightmare. He had dark red eyes, two menacing claws, two huge cannons on his back, but what scared them the most was his armor. It was all red like he had bathed in the blood of his victims. To the good digimon it looked like it was a testament of his viciousness. The good digimon decided that they needed to take him out, here and now, and soon the fighting had begun. Hundreds of digimon from rookie to mega level were slaughtered by Chaosdramon's attacks. It seemed almost hopeless until two digimon had had enough of the slaughter and digivolved in mid-fight. The two digimon raced through the other digimon and started attack Chaosdramon all the while telling the other digimon to go back and defend themselves from Chaosdramon's attacks. The two digimon fought Chaosdramon for what seemed liked eternity. They were both getting tired and knew if this were to go on than they would all be deleted. It was then that, when they were starting to lose hope, that Chaosdramon's armor started to crack at the chest. The two digimon's spirits were brought up and started to push the fight harder. One of the two digimon came up with a plan. He told his ally to round up all the digimon that can fly and go high into the sky and attack once you see Chaosdramon falling. The younger digimon nodded his agreement and flew off to do what he was told. The other digimon than charged at Chaosdramon and swung his sword at the crack in Chaosdramon's chest. Chaosdramon started to reel back in pain and the digimon told the other digimon on the ground to attack. They complied and soon Chaosdramon was falling. The flying digimon saw this and soon all the digimon in the sky flew down like bombs seeking their target and launched all of their ultimate attacks on Chaosdramon. However, even with all those attacks, Chaosdramon was still alive. The digimon were on the verge of losing all hope whatsoever when the Sovereign digimon suddenly appeared and attacked Chaosdramon. One Sovereign digimon finally completed a spell and sealed away Chaosdramon in a void that he could never get out of. The Sovereign digimon apologized to the other digimon for their lack of intervention and proceeded to help restore File Island and the devastation caused by Chaosdramon. Soon peace was restored to the digital world."

"Wow. Now that's not a story you hear everyday. Wait, what happened to the two brothers? And who were they anyways?" Tai asked clearly moved by the story.

"I can answer this one Gennai. No one knows who the two digimon were. But it was believed that the younger digimon was a Wargreymon before he digivolved. The other digimon was somewhat a mystery though. That's why we digimon at Koromon Village are told this story so we can grow strong at fight evil like our ancestor did against Chaosdramon." Agumon proudly stated.

"Now, then. Tai, Agumon, let's get down to business shall we? Here's what I need the two of you for. I wanted you two to look for any signs of Blackwargreymon or Chaosdramon. If by any chance you see or encounter Chaosdramon, then go to Azulongmon immediately and tell him of Chaosdramon. Please don't try to fight him. His power is far greater than your own."

_So now we're either on a recon mission or a suicide mission depending on our luck. Meaning we're on a suicide mission. Great, just perfectly fucking great. _Tai thought solemnly.

"So Gennai when do we leave?" Tai asked.

"Actually tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Don't you think you are pushing things a little too far now Gennai?"

"As I said Tai, this needs immediate attention. If you do not want to do this than....:

"Hold on, I never said I didn't want to. Alright Gennai. I'll go."

"Okay than. I'll have Akira pick you up tomorrow."

"Akira? Who the hell is Akira!?" Tai said become increasingly frustrated by having Gennai suddenly popping things on him left and right.

"Akira is a digi-destined who also lives in Japan. He will be accompanying you on this mission. I'm sure you two will get along fine." Gennai said trying to be as persuasive with his voice as he could.

"Okay fine Gennai. I need to go home now I've been talking to you for over half an hour now and my parents are going to start worrying." Tai said with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Tai. I know you will make me proud." Gennai said with a smile before his face disappeared from the digivice.

"He says it like Chaosdramon and Blackwargreymon are really back." Tai muttered, "Anyways let's go home Agumon. We don't want to be late for dinner and we can probably watch the second half of the soccer match too."

Soon Agumon and Tai were walking back home and thinking about the events that took place just a little while ago. When they arrived home, they could already smell the food and figured Tai's mom was still cooking in the kitchen and that meant they hadn't missed dinner. They also heard the t.v. was on so that also meant his dad was home too. _So far that's two out of four. _Tai mused _I wonder if Kari and Gatomon are home yet. _Putting his shoes away and helping Agumon take off his ridiculous disguise, Tai turned around to face Kari. "Ahh! Hey don't do that Kari!" Kari only giggled at Tai.

"Sorry Tai. I didn't mean to scare you." Kari said with an apologetic look.

"Where have you two been? And why are you still wearing that ridiculous disguise Agumon?" asked a ball of white fur on Kari's shoulder that could be none other than Gatomon.

"We were at Mimi's taste testing some of her new recipes." Tai said.

"And I wear this disguise because I don't want any of my adoring fans to bother me while I'm out with Tai." Agumon replied to the second question.

"Oh yeah? So what, now you're a digimon celebrity or something?" Kari asked clearly amused by Agumon's reply.

"Of course, I am. Digimon and humans would give anything just to see me, the Greatest Digimon Warrior." Agumon said smugly.

"Hah! Alright. Whatever you say Agumon." Gatomon said and with that Kari smiled at the two of them and walked off toward the living room.

"So why did you really wear the disguise?" Tai asked his curiosity peeking at his digimon partner.

"Because I owe $50 to Biyomon for burning some flowers that she was carrying. I couldn't have her recognize me."

"But wouldn't she know who you were if she saw you walking with me?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think about that." Agumon said with a straight face.

"Your one of a kind Agumon."

"Thanks, Tai. So when are we going to tell the others about what Gennai said?"

"We're not"

"But Tai.."

"No, Agumon. Just listen we don't even...."

"Tai, what are you two still doing by the door?" Kari asked from the living room couch.

"Nothing, I just had something stuck on my shoe that I wanted to get off." Tai said before quickly turning to Agumon, "Not one word Agumon." Tai said sternly.

"Fine, but I don't see what the problem is."

"Don't worry. I'll explain it to you later."

Agumon nodded and ran passed Tai to get to the couch so he wouldn't have to sit on the floor. Tai walked in behind him shaking his head at his digimon's actions. _He never learns_. Tai though while thinking back to when Agumon ran into his father one afternoon. His dad was also carrying hot chocolate to which spilled soundly on Agumon. Tai laughed to himself. Agumon was burnt but he was like a kid in a candy store for about a whole week because he smelled like chocolate.

Tai walked in and stood leaning against one of the walls to watch his family. He couldn't see his mom but he knew she was frustrated because of the muttering of curses and sounds of metallic objects hitting each other were coming to his ears. _Must have gotten something wrong from the recipe. _Tai thought to himself, a small smile appearing on his face. He then turned his attention to the living room where the rest of his family were currently watching the second half of the soccer match. Tai's smile started to turn bigger but turned to a frown just as quick. _A digimon that loves to kill. And not even the Sovereigns could delete him. They just sealed him away with a spell. Should I even go? I mean this is something I've been waiting for but what if Chaosdramon is real? What if I have to fight him? And what's Blackwargreymon have to do with all this? So many questions and this time I'm going to be alone well not alone technically. I have Agumon and this Akira guy but who is he? And if he's a digi-destined from Japan than why wasn't he with us originally? And do I really LIKE Mimi? _Tai was too deep in thought to notice that his sister had gotten up from the couch and was currently right in front of him staring intently also deep in thought about how her brother was acting. _Just what is going on with you Tai? What are you thinking about? This doesn't seem like you._ "Tai, is everything alright?" Kari asked a little worry seeping into her. "Ah!. Kari, I thought I told you not to do that." Tai said while taking a few steps back suddenly realizing that he must have been thinking pretty hard if he didn't notice his sister appear right in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Everything's okay. I was just thinking that's all." Tai said nervously while putting his hand behind his neck which suddenly got very itchy. Kari sensing his nervousness grabbed his other hand. "Tai, you'd tell us if something was wrong, right? You'd at least tell ME right?" Kari said emphasizing her point. Tai sighed. How could he respond to that? He didn't want to lie to his little sister ESPECIALLY when she looks at him with that puppy dog eyes. Fortunately, for him when he took a few steps back, he came within sight of the kitchen. "Oh Tai! You're home!" Tai's mom said happy to see her son. "Hi, mom. Yeah, I'm home I actually just got in." Tai suddenly had an idea. "So what are you making mom? Is it a new recipe?" Tai said walking quickly over to his mother, happy that he didn't have to lie to his sister. Meanwhile Kari had her brows furrowed trying to figure out what was up with her brother. _He didn't even answer me. Something is definitely up and I'm going to find out what. Even if it takes me all day. _Suddenly, Kari was also hit with an idea. _I know I'll make him hang out with me tomorrow. Just me and him. That way we won't have anyone to bother us and I can find out what's wrong with him_. Kari put on a smirk and briskly turned around to the living room forgetting all about why she got up in the first place.


	3. A New Friend, A New Battle

This chapter is for Blade Asuska. Thanks for the emails!

1Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters but i do own the OC. Oh yeah, in the story _italics are what the person is thinking._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: A New Friend, A New Battle**

Tai was mad. REAL MAD. Not only couldn't he sleep last night, someone had the bright idea to wake up early in the morning and make a lot of noise. Agumon wasn't the culprit since he was still asleep on his bed, though very poorly positioned. He glanced at his clock and noticed it was only 7:30 in the morning. This pissed him off even more. He decided to share this with whoever it is. He got down from his bed and walked out of his room toward the misfit. The noise was coming from the kitchen. As he got closer, he saw that the culprit was Kari. She was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He looked for Gatomon to see if she was with her. Not seeing her, he came to the conclusion that 7:30 in the morning is too early for even a digimon to be up. Tai decided that Kari needed to learn to make breakfast A LOT quieter. He waited for Kari to have her back to him so he could set his plan in motion. He sneakily made his way across the hallway and tip-toed his way up to Kari. Deciding the moment was right, he flung his arms at her and started to tickle Kari like nobody has ever done.

"Ahhhhhh!" was all Kari could muster up to say from her brother's "attack".

"No way. It's 7:30 in the morning and your making more noise than Etemon. I mean how loud do you have to be to make breakfast?" Tai asked as he continued to "assault" his baby sister.

"I thought that I should make you some breakfast since you looked so down yesterday." Tai suddenly stopped tickling his sister. _She was still worried. That's Kari for you._ "Kari, there's nothing wrong. I was just over thinking about things and you know I don't like to think too much." Tai said with a smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, Kari didn't buy into.

"Tai, your my big brother. I can tell when your lying. Yesterday, I let it go because I didn't think you would want me to talk to you about it in front of mom and dad but I really want to know. What's wrong?"

"I think I might be starting to like Mimi as something more that friends." Tai couldn't lie to Kari and even though this wasn't the main issue, it was still bothering him.

Kari on the other hand had a huge smile on her face. Kari couldn't help herself from getting over excited. _Tai only has girl problems. Phew! I'm glad it wasn't anything serious. Wait a minute, did he just say Mimi?_

"Tai, are we talking about Mimi, Mimi? Mimi who likes the color pink, loves to cook, and has a Palmon as her digimon partner? OUR Mimi?"

"Yeah, that Mimi. Yesterday, Agumon told me that I'm different around her and that I might like her. And that got me thinking, what if I really do like her? Mimi and I are pretty good friends I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt that relationship but if I do like her as more than friends then how should I go about telling her you know? What if I'm just trying to make myself like her because I want to get over Sora or something? I don't want to hurt her." Tai thought a lot about this last night. Looking back, what Agumon said had merit. He liked hanging around Mimi. She had such a out-going personality. He never said "no" when Mimi asked if he could accompany her to the store or even the library. He didn't know what to do and that was the genuine truth.

"Oh Tai, don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine. It sounds to me like you have your emotions mixed up. Maybe you just need some time away to let yourself figure them out? How about going to the beach or the digital world?" Kari suggested noting the confused and serious expression on his face. The digital world huh. _Yeah, nothing like an evil digimon and a dead one that might or might not be alive to help me figure out my emotions. _Tai thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Tai said with a sigh.

A few minutes after their conversation, Agumon and Gatomon were up and about. Gatomon was surprised to see them both awake so early. Breakfast was enjoyable as the four of them ate and talked like a normal family would. Kari decided to use this atmosphere to ask Tai if he wanted to hang out today when suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Gatomon asked. "I'll go see," Kari said. She then stood up to get the door. _Whoever it is has perfect timing. I finally get Tai to open up and someone just happens to come over. I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind. _ thought Kari but when she opened the door she just couldn't do it. Standing there was one of the most handsome guy she had ever saw. He had on a white shirt, a black Bushman jacket, jeans, and gray converse chucks. But what really got her attention was his perfectly undone hair and his hazel eyes.

"Hey, you gonna stare all day or you gonna let us in?" Kari was confused. _The lips on the guy in front of me didn't move, I was looking at them, so whose voice was it?_ Kari thought when she noticed the guy give a heavy sigh.

"Oy, Dracomon, didn't I tell you to stop being so rude to other people?" _Oh my god. His voice is so smooth. Wait a minute. Dracomon? _Kari looked down to see a little dragon type digimon that looked like it could use a few more hours of sleep. "Sorry about that Miss Kari. He's always grumpy in the morning." _He called me Miss Kari._ "Um may I ask how you know my name?" Kari asked timidly.

"Oh my bad, I completely forgot my manners. My name is Akira Satou. And as to how I know your name, well everyone knows the names of the digidestined who saved the world twice." Akira said with a smile. Kari was now blushing a bright red.

"Hey girly, why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer. You look like a damn tomato." Dracomon said snapishly.

"Dracomon! For the last time stop being so cranky. I'm sorry he's always like this in the mornings but he gets better later in the day."

"Hey Kari who's at the door?" asked Tai as he came to the door wondering why Kari was taking so long.

"Yo. You must be Tai. I'm Akira and the grumpy little digimon over there is Dracomon. I'm sure Gennai told you about me. Anyways, we can talk on the way you ready to get going?" Akira asked. _Huh. So this guy is Akira, Tai thought. _

"It's nice to meet you Akira, Dracomon. Agumon and I just finished breakfast so I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright, no problem."

Tai walked back in to go get Agumon, meanwhile Kari was stumped. Not only does a easy-for-the-eyes guy just walk up to the door, but Tai _KNOWS_ him? This was definitely a no-no. Excusing herself, Kari went after her brother inside the house. She heard Akira murmuring to Dracomon about first impressions as she walked back in.

"Tai! Who is that guy? How do you know him? And, what is this about Gennai?" Kari said a little too fast. Tai calmly replied back, "That is Akira. I don't really know him other than he is another digi-destined from Japan. And Gennai wants Akira and I to just check out some rumors in the digital world."

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kari was now ticked. Not only did her brother not tell her about any of this, but now he was leaving?

"Because we're just going to check some rumors out in the digital world. I was going to tell you during breakfast but I didn't get the chance. Don't worry, I should be back in a little bit anyways. We can go out to a movie when I come back. Deal?" Tai asked trying to get her sister to calm down.

"Fine. But you need to do some thing for me first."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Can you go ask Akira if I can take a picture with him?" Kari asked shyly. Tai sighed loudly and gave his sister a little smile, "Yeah, alright. Hey, Agumon let's get going Akira is here already."

"Okay Tai. I'll be there in a sec." Tai walked back to the door and relayed the details to Akira. After being introduced to Dracomon, Gatomon instantly disliked the dragon digimon after he made a comment about how the apple doesn't fall far from the digi-partner. Akira agreed to take a picture saying it was okay since it was a cute girl asking him which made Kari blush. After some pleasantries and Agumon finally getting ready, the four said goodbye to Kari and Gatomon, well Dracomon said "I can't believe she actually took a damn picture!" while scratching his head. Tai led the group to the computer in his room. Agumon suggested that they start at Koromon Village since that was where the legend was told. Everyone agreed so Tai held his digivice to the computer and said "Digi-gate Open!" Suddenly the computer screen went blank, when all of a sudden a golden portal appeared. As Tai was being drawn in, the only thing that he could think of was, _Chaosdramon, I hope he's nothing but a rumor._ When the light died down and everyone had gotten their bearings they looked at where Koromon Village was. The only one that was able to say anything was Dracomon and it matched the other three's thoughts perfectly, "What the fuck?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright sorry for the lateness of the chapter. My computer crashed, AGAIN, so I only had bits and pieces of the chapter left over so it's different and shorter than what it was suppose to be. I'll try to get chapter 4 out sooner to make it up to you guys. Also as chapter releases go, most likely it'll be bi-monthly since I need time for other things (school and work), but if I get done with a chapter sooner than expected i'll release it early but don't hold your breath lol.


End file.
